The Dare
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Who knew that a simple game of Truth or Dare could unravel in to something like this? Roxion Roxas/Zexion Oneshot!


**Author's note: Sorry if it's really crappy and for the spelling mistakes. I seem to be getting more and more lazy. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review, I'd appreciate it! **

It was one of those before school parties. Somewhere to have the last bit of fun before hitting the books to study. Demyx was the one to host the party. His parents being away for a few more days on a business trip, they were free to do as they wanted.

Roxas had been dragged to the gathering by his best friend, Axel. Parties weren't something the blonde found fun. It was just another way Axel could make some perverted comment to Roxas.

Roxas didn't like Axel the way Axel did him. The red head was too cocky for Roxas. He wanted someone a little bit quieter. Someone who wouldn't ruin a perfect moment.

There were a total of seven people at the party. Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Marluxia, and Zexion. Riku brought Sora of course. And Marluxia dragged Zexion, saying he need some fun instead of reading books all day.

They all sat in a circle. Demyx, as his hyper self, suggested they play harmless game of Truth or Dare. Roxas grumbled, playing Truth and Dare with Axel was not a good idea.

"Ok! Sora why don't you start first. Truth or Dare?" Demyx asked, squirming slightly.

"Uhh… Truth."

"Have you and Riku done it yet?"

Sora blushed a deep crimson color. He adverted his eyes from the group. "Y-Yeah." Axel hollered at the two, making Sora blush deeper.

"Ok Sora. Ask Axel." Demyx yipped.

"Axel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said, smirking.

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Ummm…" Riku quickly leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear. "N-No! Riku that's not nice."

"Say it! Say it!" Demyx squealed.

"This was not my idea. Riku dares Axel to run around the house three times… naked."

"Nuh uh. I'm not doing that! Either I'll get caught or one of you will take a picture. Plus it was Sora asking, not Riku." Axel defended.

"What are you scared?" Riku smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. I just don't trust you."

"Do it Axel!" Marluxia spoke up, a smile on his face.

"No!"

"Fine then that's your only chicken." Riku warned.

"Yeah OK."

"Axel, ask Marluxia." Demyx said, taking note on Axel's wasted chicken.

"Truth or Dare, Marly?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever jacked off because of a boy?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Marluxia said softly, hoping no one would hear him.

"So you're gay?" Axel smirked.

"That isn't part of the question!" The pink haired man objected. "You know you've done it because of Roxas!"

The blonde blushed, quickly trying to cover it by looking away. "D-Don't bring me in to this."

"OK. OK. Settle down everyone. It's Roxas's turn."

"Ok, Roxas, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." The truths weren't going too well with the rest of the group. Roxas didn't really want to reveal a big secret he had. So dare was the next choice.

A smirk formed on the Marluxia's lips, making Roxas regret his choose. "I dare you, Roxas… to make out with Zexion for at least a minute."

Both Roxas and Zexion flinched at the dare. They barely knew each other and now they had to make out? Isn't Marluxia Zexion's friend? Why friend would do that?

"Marluxiaaa." Zexion whined softly. "I don't want to do that."

"It's just a dumb Dare. It doesn't mean anything." Marluxia soothed.

Demyx pushed the blonde over towards Zexion. "Do it Roxas. It isn't that bad. You should save your chicken for when Riku dares you."

"D-Do we have to do it in front of everyone?" Roxas stuttered, looking down at the boy he had to kiss.

"Of course! Otherwise we won't know if you did it." The pink haired male commented.

Roxas sat down in between Zexion's legs. "Ready?" He whispered.

Zexion nodded, scooting a little closer. "Someone watch the clock."

The blonde wrapped one of his arms around the small waist of the other. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. Both their eyes slid shut as Zexion finally relaxed in to the touch and started to kiss back, creating more friction.

The blue haired boy held back a moan as he wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck, pulling himself even closer. The blonde nibbled on the other's bottom lip, licking at it occasionally.

Zexion parted his lips. Roxas slipped his tongue in to the warm cavern, the pleasuring sensation rushing through his body. This was way better then he thought it would be.

Roxas's tongue memorized every little indentation in Zexion's mouth. His pink muscle roamed the wonderful tasting cavern. Was it weird to enjoy something from a dare?

Finally their tongues met. Both held back a moan as they fought for dominance. The muscles tangled together, their hold on each other tightening.

Roxas was forced to break the kiss when he need air, and lot so of it. He gasped for air and looked at everyone else in the group, whose eyes were wide as they stared at the two.

Roxas looked back at Zexion. He was also breathing harshly with a light blush across his features.

"W-was… that one… minute?" Roxas asked, directing his attention to the man to his left.

"Uhhh… We weren't really counting." Marluxia smiled apologetically.

"W…hat?"

"Sorry. We were sort of… caught in your kiss?"

"Did anyone else find that extremely hot?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

You could say the party was over. Just about everyone had crashed somewhere. Sora was sleeping in Riku's arms on the couch. For some reason Demyx had fallen asleep on Axel's lap in one of the lounge chairs. And Marluxia was stretched out on the floor.

Unfortunately Roxas and Zexion couldn't seem to fall asleep. The dare incident was still fresh in their mind. Zexion was currently on the deck past the patio door.

Roxas made his way out to the deck, closing the sliding glass door behind him. "Hey." He said, directing it to Zexion.

The blue haired boy glanced over at Roxas. "Hi." He replied.

"Can't sleep?"

"Something on my mind. What about you? Shouldn't Axel be crushing you to death in his sleep?"

"Actually Demyx is in his lap." Zexion looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah I don't know."

Silence followed. Neither one said something. They stood by each other, looking out in to the night sky at the stars. It was pretty sight that both of them shared.

Finally Roxas broke the silence. "About the dare…"

"I-It was just a… dare." Roxas caught a small hint of sadness in the boy's voice.

"I think I liked it more then I should of."

Zexion turned towards him, his lips were parted slightly. Roxas's breath hitched. Maybe he liked Zexion more then he thought. "Is it crazy to feel the same?"

"No…" Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"Can… we do it again?" Zexion asked quietly, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"I'd like that."

They slowly stepped closer to each other. Roxas wrapping his arms around the other's waist while Zexion wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

They pressed their lips together for real this time. Their tongues automatically wrapped around each other passionately. Zexion was the one to moan first, not able to hold it back any longer.

"I told you Truth and Dare would be a fun game." Came a singing voice.

The two quickly broke apart to glare at Demyx. He winked at them both before skipping back inside. They both looked back at each other and rolled their eyes.

Zexion gave Roxas a quick peck on the lips. "I'm really glad I came." The blonde said, smiling at his new lover.

"So am I."


End file.
